


你永远是我的

by cola_milk707



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2020-05-15 23:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cola_milk707/pseuds/cola_milk707





	你永远是我的

钱锟是一位小有名气的魔术师，经常因为一些意想不到的魔术表演被观众津津乐道，从而获得表演的邀约。但是，钱锟并不是所有表演舞台都接，尤其像有电视转播或者网络转播的舞台，钱锟一定是敬而远之，按他自己的理由“做人嘛低调，低调”，而一些嫉妒他的同行则细酸“呵，他那么重姓，当然是姓啥爱啥”，因为钱锟最爱接的就是像赌场或者游轮类的舞台，这种时候往往都是为一些非富即贵的上流人士表演，不仅演出费丰厚，往往还能拿到不少的小费，那是一笔相当可观的收入。  
“钱先生，这是今天客人们赏的小费。”服务生小九谦逊地躬身立于钱锟背后，单手举着一个托盘，托盘上几沓灰绿色的美钞被整整齐齐地叠放着。  
这次的舞台是在一艘从美国到南极圈往返的豪华游轮上，光一天一个人的花费就大概是六位数，更别说游轮上一些特殊消费和赌场了，所以，当钱锟收到这家游轮公司第三次的表演邀请时，他没想太多就欣然地接受了，毕竟前两次这行程轮下来，他都能挥霍无度地过个大半年。  
表演结束的钱锟正坐在单独的化妆室内卸妆，透过面前的化妆镜看了一眼托盘中钞票，面上笑笑，温润的声音宣之于口：“辛苦小九了，今天观众反应如何？”  
每次行程都需要准备三场不同的魔术表演，今天是最后一天表演，基本算得上是全员满座，小费也自然比前两场来的丰厚，其实，从小费的数量上就看得出来观众的满意程度，钱锟不过是想逗逗身后这每次都沉默寡言地为他送小费的小九。这小男生长得漂漂亮亮，却总是一脸拒人于千里之外的表情，也不见他笑过，真是浪费了这么一个好皮囊，钱锟心里不禁为他惋惜。  
小九抬眼偷瞄了一下镜中钱锟的表情，平静地回答：“观众反应很好，一直要求加场，经理也希望您能考虑再加一场。”  
“你们都知道我的规矩，加场是不可能的，我没有再准备多余表演大型魔术的道具。”钱锟转过上身，单手架在椅背上托着腮笑着回应。  
“……”小九一直知道钱锟的规矩，从第一次行程开始就知道，当时负责演出的经理就因为反响热烈要求钱锟加演一场，钱锟也是以道具为由拒绝了。无论经理如何软硬兼施都没法让钱锟松口。最后经理要求赌一次，如果他赢钱锟必须免费加演一场，如果钱锟赢他就许诺一件事。当时小九被钱锟指定作为荷官参与了那次赌局，那是小九第一次也是最后一次当荷官，当然结果是钱锟取得了胜利。小九也因此被骂了一顿，但是经理也知道，小九什么也不懂，只怪自己运气不好。  
不让自己再去想那次被骂经历，小九转了一个话题：“您是打算等等下场玩玩吗？”钱锟的另一个小习惯，表演最后一天下场赌两把。  
“嗯哼。”钱锟从托盘里的钞票中抽了几张塞到小九西装马甲的手巾袋中，顺手拍了拍他胸口，“剩下的帮我换成筹码吧。”  
小九沉默且规矩地再次躬身示意，然后起身离开了房间。  
换了一身休闲西装进入船舱内最为豪华艳丽的赌场大厅，各类赌桌游戏设施一应俱全。钱锟从等在门口的小九手中接过筹码，低头数了数，够输几把的。赌场的筹码一般都是分不同的金额档次不同的颜色符号，钱锟却喜欢不看金额，抓起五个就往赌池里投，常常输赢不定，这种时候是最不像平常那位重姓的钱大魔术师的品行，所以有时候有些看不惯他的人都想试图通过这种方式打击他，可是这些人也会在此刻忘记他的粉丝给予他的称号——“魔法手”。  
玩了几盘小打小闹都是有输有赢，今天的钱锟看起来没有什么兴致，筹码全下赢了一盘大的之后就起身，准备换了筹码回房休息。  
“钱先生，我们老板有请。”小九站在钱锟身后阻断了他的下一步休息计划。  
“我能拒绝吗？”小九沉默地躬身，钱锟抬头看了一眼四位彪形大汉圈围过来，只好认命地叹口气，“哎，好吧。记得帮我换了筹码放到我房间。”  
将手中的筹码悉数丢给小九，转身跟着四位大汉跻身赌场边缘的直达电梯前往顶层特等舱。  
顶层的走廊空旷且明亮，每个房门间隔着大段的距离。明显区别于自己住的二等舱，万恶的有钱人。走到最后一间房门口，领头的大汉对着门边的单向监控门铃说道：“徐先生，客人来了。”  
门锁落声而开，大汉按下门把，郑重地请钱锟进入，待钱锟踏进房间，大门重新恢复紧闭。既来之则安之，钱锟悠闲地观察了一下室内的布局，通明锃亮的客厅，正中摆放这一套皮质沙发，看起来柔软且舒适，沙发前摆放这一架六十寸液晶电视，右边有两扇们和通往二层的扶梯，左边是开放式厨房和吧台，而室内除了钱锟自己，就剩大汉口中的徐先生。  
“你就是小九所谓的老板？”钱锟看着徐先生从吧台后走来，端着两杯红酒，递了一杯给自己。  
“小九是？”  
“这艘游轮上的一个服务生。”  
“哦。”徐先生抿了一口手中的红酒，走到沙发上坐下，抬手示意了一下，请钱锟落座，“我想，如果他说的是这艘游轮的老板，应该就是我了。”  
钱锟坐在单人沙发上，跟徐先生隔了一段距离，问：“你找我，有事吗？”  
“尝尝看，这款红酒我前段时间在拍卖场上得来的，你来之前醒了一会儿，现在味道正好。”徐先生答非所问。  
钱锟不愿接茬，反而放下了手中的酒杯：“不好意思，我不懂品酒，也不会喝酒。徐先生有什么事就请直说。”  
“哎，真是可惜了。”徐先生向钱锟举杯，丝毫不在意被无视，独自品尝了一口，莞尔一笑，“钱先生不用这么着急，我不过是对钱先生你的‘魔法手’感兴趣而已。听说钱先生的一些魔术表演至今无人破解，魔术师协会也未能从你口中获得半点秘密。是吗？”  
“怎么？徐先生难道要我打破萨斯顿三原则，将解密过程告诉你吗？”  
“不不不，我对魔术解密这事完全不感兴趣。我只是好奇，你的‘魔法手’是如何练成的。”  
钱锟右眼皮惊跳了一下，用尽量平和的口吻回答：“还能是如何？师从他人，他人已故。”  
“哦？可我怎么听说钱先生你这‘魔法手’是从那中本悠太的地下赌场练就而来？”  
“你调查我！”钱锟徒然起身，怒视徐先生。  
“钱锟，美籍华裔，在美国唐人街出生，三岁父母双亡，跟随祖父钱岑靠着小本买卖讨生活，十六岁时，祖父钱岑突发疾病，为了筹集医药费混进中本悠太在黑市的地下赌场，一小时之内，三十美元翻了万倍，被中本注意到换牌出老千，原是要砍下你一只手的，可你也是厉害，跟中本赌了一场居然完好无损地活了下来还进了他的地下赌场当了荷官。那七年，你帮他赚了不少钱吧。”徐先生谈笑自若，钱锟却吓得毛骨悚然，“二十三岁时，祖父钱岑过世，退出地下赌场，改头换面去了其他地方。我看你样子没有变多少，气质倒像完全变了个人似的。你可知道，中本这几年可是一直悬赏五百万美金找你，活要见人死要见尸。”  
“我看徐先生也不像是会为了五百万美金出卖我的人，你这一艘游轮一趟行程下来都不止这个数。”钱锟眼中的怒气已经被不安所替代，努力平复心中的惊惧，话锋一转，“你看，要不然我免费再跟你这游轮跑一年。如果你对我的魔术有质疑，我现场给你表演看看。”  
不等徐先生回应，自顾自地走到徐先生面前，虚空中变出一副扑克牌，单手披牌呈现，收牌，手腕向上一挑，扑克牌纷纷成花瓣四散，此刻钱锟手中托着一个水晶球，水晶球内缤纷多彩，变幻着宇宙般的冷色和晶亮。  
徐先生盯着水晶球中的光彩不自觉地眼神迷幻。  
“这是你最向往的地方，细软的沙子铺成在整片沙滩上，你躺在岸边，波浪急急缓缓漫过你的脚背又退回海中，远处传来的爵士乐引人入迷，手边是你最爱的那款红酒，阳光温柔地洒下亲吻你的全身，温暖、舒服，你阖上双眼，感受那沙子、海浪、音乐、红酒、还有阳光，惬意而美妙，你的意识也跟随慢慢沉醉、沉醉、沉醉，当你重新醒来时，你会忘记那一个叫钱锟的人，他从未出现在你的生命中，他对你来说就是一个陌生人，毫无交集。”钱锟轻柔和缓地声线悠悠地传入徐先生耳中，催发徐先生进入沉眠。  
待徐先生呼吸平缓，睡倒在沙发上，钱锟才收起水晶球，小心翼翼地舒了一口气，看来这艘游轮以后的表演都没法接了。  
走到门边，没有任何锁眼，只有在手把处一个指纹识别器。钱锟用了个小技巧开了锁，拉下手把往里开。  
“嘭！”一刹那，门重新回复关闭的状态。钱锟维持着握住门把的状态，下一刻感受到身后有一个热源靠近，反射性想要来个后肘击，惊觉自己全身均无法动弹。

门边的监控传来大汉的声音：“徐先生？需要我们进去帮忙吗？”  
“不用，谢谢。”徐先生慵懒而从容的声音被传递出去。  
“好的。”监控应声断线。  
徐先生单手撑在门上，俯身，在钱锟耳边轻声地说：“你施展的魔法，魔法波动小到我差点就抓不到你了。”  
[你是谁？对我干了什么？]  
“传音术？有意思。”徐先生饶有兴趣地看着被自己禁锢在怀中钱锟，“怎么不打算再演戏了？我还蛮喜欢你对我表现出恐惧的。”  
[你到底是谁？]钱锟冷静地声线再次传入徐先生脑中。  
“我是谁？你猜？”  
钱锟身上散发出沁脾且清新的淡香，诱使得徐先生越发凑近钱锟的颈侧。仿佛置身于加利福尼亚州中西部的一片森林里，清冷的气候带来雨水的湿润感，亚热带常绿硬叶林中植物的叶片上分泌着芳香油的香气，与林间葡萄风信子和柑橘的香味糅合弥漫。徐先生觉得自己也许是身体里酒精作祟，钱锟身上的体香让他越发上瘾，甚至伸舌舔过钱锟耳后的肌肤。  
[你要干什么？难道是吸血鬼吗？]钱锟冰冷的声线有所拔高，耳后的被舔舐过的皮肤透着湿漉和黏腻，令人作呕。  
徐先生头抵在钱锟的颈窝处低低窃笑，笑够了，嘴唇贴着钱锟的耳廓，低沉轻柔地回答：“我不是那种嗜血又老不死的生物，别把我和他们混为一谈。不过，如果是你的血，我倒是很有兴趣尝一尝，不知道你的血液里是不是也有你身上的味道。”  
钱锟全身的肌肤开始泛红，鸡皮疙瘩浮起一层又一层，羞耻感和屈辱感在他脑中爆炸：[你tm给我滚远点，你这个恶心肮脏的生物，垃圾，你一定会后悔的！不要碰我！滚！]  
徐先生听到脑海中钱锟激动的声音，笑得愈加放肆，即使是骂人，声音也还是那般娓娓动听。掐着钱锟的下颚扭转抬高，捏开原本紧闭的双唇，直接啃咬上去，用力、激烈，毫不温柔地肆虐过他的口腔内部，翻搅着他的肉舌。无法闭合的嘴巴，唾液顺着嘴角延伸，划过颈动脉，深入衬衫底下的皮肤。  
放开双唇的贴近，徐先生脑海中直接爆发了更为剧烈高昂的粗鄙，更甚之有些语无伦次。  
看到徐先生无视谩骂掏出魔杖对着一楼房间的方向虚空地指了指，一瓶淡粉色的液体从房间飞出，平稳地掉入徐先生手中。钱锟立刻意识到，同处一室的这个人是西方的魔法师。西方的魔法有一套正规完善的教学体系，自己这半吊子的道术在有实力的魔法师面前就是小巫见大巫，完全不值一提，同样是隐藏于这个平凡人的世界，魔法在这个西方世界更有实力和权威。  
“知道我是什么人了，对吧。现在轮到我咯，据我所知，传音术是东方的法术，而你本身施展法术的方法并未用到魔杖，魔法波动又微乎其微，应该修习的是东方的道术，我说的对吗？”满意于脑海里戛然而止的传音，欣赏着钱锟僵硬着被迫张开的嘴巴，被自己亲吻而红肿的嘴唇，眼神也随着自己的猜测逐渐惊恐。低头慢慢舔弄了一番钱锟的嘴角，举着刚刚拿到那瓶粉红色的液体，温柔地让钱锟再一次毛骨悚然，“知道这个是什么吗？是我特地为你准备的。你刚刚通过你的水晶球看到我幻想出来的向往之地，而这个东西叫美梦成真，当它进入你的身体后，你会真实地将眼前的所有人都会变成你心中所想的那个人，你会求着那个人上你，进入你，分享你身体的温度，让你美梦成真，你觉得怎么样？我们试试吧。”  
[我跟你有什么过节？让你这么大费周章地设计我。]努力克制心里的惊惧，想要问清楚缘由，不能任凭宰割。  
“过节吗？并没有哦，礼尚往来而已，也想见识见识你的道术，是不是真的能抵抗这个美梦成真。”扒开瓶盖，一股子樱桃玫瑰的香气散发出来，“我们要不然加点筹码，如果你能在我正式进入你之前叫出我的名字，那我就给你解药，怎么样？”  
不给钱锟答复的机会，美梦成真液就被徐先生用魔杖牵引通过钱锟的口腔进入胃中：“记得，我叫徐，英，浩。”  
[芝加哥monster！]在赌场待过的人大部分都知道徐英浩的名声，不同于中本悠太地下赌场在美国的名气，徐英浩的赌场范围涉猎全球，甚至更为合法化，而且，赌场只是他手下的一部分产业，酒店、游轮以及度假村产业才是大头。钱锟怎么都没有想到自己会踢到这么一块铁板，[你到底为什么设计我？如果是因为中本悠太，那你就太天真了，我对他来说并没有你想的那么重要。]  
“嘘，别说话。亲爱的钱锟，你对我的意义可比威胁中本悠太重要多了。所以，好好感受美梦成真，我希望能从你口中听到我的名字哦。”说完，徐英浩单方面切断了脑中的传音，钱锟无论再怎么想要运用传音术，都像被一堵墙阻隔在了徐英浩的大脑外。  
美梦成真液的效果反馈得很迅速，钱锟的眼神已经沉迷，对着徐英浩，眼里透出了爱恋、痴迷还有哀伤。  
解开了钱锟身上的禁术，收起魔杖。一时腿软，幸好徐英浩手快支撑住他，钱锟尚存的理智告诫自己不要看任何人，额头紧挨在门上，整个人始终背对着徐英浩颤抖。  
徐英浩粗暴地脱下钱锟身上的西装外套，扯开整齐的白衬衫拉下肩头，轻轻地用嘴唇触碰他肩膀上的肌肤：“为什么要忍着呢？明明是那么想实现的愿望呀。”双手穿过腋下，一手抚摸着钱锟腰腹上细腻柔滑的肌肤，一手逗弄着钱锟胸前粉嫩可爱的樱珠。  
钱锟已经连站立都很勉强，两手只能无力地搭在徐英浩的手腕上挣扎。泪水不断顺着睫毛的弧度滴落，坠散在徐英浩的指尖、指骨、掌背…钱锟仅剩的清明已经消磨在美梦成真液体内，可是对钱锟来说那是个噩梦，眼泪也只是噩梦惯性带出的产物。  
手腕一带，钱锟被迫转身面向徐英浩，被捏着下巴昂首，眼圈已经哭红。钱锟透着泪水看到面前这个人满是深情的目光，那是他渴望很久很久的东西，要抓住，一定要抓住，双手颤颤巍巍地攀附上徐英浩的脖颈，主动献上自己的双唇：“悠太……”  
对钱锟主动的亲吻和舔弄无动于衷，徐英浩冷得如同冰渣地声音问：“我是谁？”  
“……悠太……”  
“知道我爱的是谁吗？”  
“……知道。”董家小少爷，一个不愿被提起的名字。  
按着钱锟的后脑，不让他因自己的啃吻而逃避。听到从钱锟口中说出的名字，徐英浩的理智就刹那崩断，狂躁地发泄自己的愤怒，暴虐地对待他的唇舌肌肤，粗暴地撕开了他的西装裤和内裤，左手食指和中指直接捅进后穴翻搅。  
泪水泛滥，钱锟痛苦的呜咽消弭于双方的唇齿之间。初次适应的过程很艰难，尤其是没有任何润滑的情况下，钱锟像是缺氧的鱼，眼睛无神地看着天花板，张大了嘴巴，疼痛得无法呼吸。  
徐英浩这才反应过来，赶紧停下埋在后穴里手指的动作，带着略微颤抖地声音安抚：“钱锟，锟，乖，呼吸，看着我，锟，跟我一起呼吸，吸气…呼气…吸气…呼气…吸…呼…乖，没事了，没事了，我不动了，不动了，不痛不痛不痛。”  
好不容易等钱锟能平稳地呼吸后，徐英浩想要拔出手指现在却不是那么容易，小幅度地动一下，都引得钱锟下意识痛苦地呻吟，更何况后穴内壁的嫩肉此刻正紧紧地桎梏着徐英浩的手指。徐英浩很头疼，这进退两难的局面，连魔法都无法解决。  
右手伸向前方，撩拨上钱锟的分身，明显感受到怀里的身躯剧烈抖动了一下，修长灵巧的手指滑动摆弄着逐渐抬头的分身，紧抿着嘴唇，溢出口的呻吟变了质，眼神迷离。徐英浩看着钱锟痴迷性感的神情，完全抬头的阳根直观的体现了他此刻的心情。放开钱锟，惹得他小小地不快，徐英浩满意地勾起嘴角，解开裤子的拉链释放出自己，抓起钱锟的手，一同握住双方分身上下撸动。  
紧贴在一起的触感让两个人都不由得胀大几分，速度越来越快，后穴里微微屈起关节，触碰到高潮的开关，伴随着钱锟的一声“啊……”，两个人一前一后喷射了出来。  
短暂高潮过后的钱锟逐渐放松了躯体，徐英浩顺势抽离了手指。另一只手放开了分身，虎口指尖也残留着两个人的精液，恶劣地涂抹到钱锟的唇上。钱锟迷迷糊糊地伸舌舔了舔，尝试味道，皱着眉咽了下去，难吃。  
徐英浩眼神暗了暗，掺杂着别样的情绪，抱起钱锟，将他的背推靠在冰冷的舱门上，让他的双腿牢牢地圈扣在自己的腰侧，双手环住自己的肩膀，上下位置瞬间变更。徐英浩眉眼微弯，扬首轻吻着钱锟，区别于之前的强横，徐英浩像对待一件易碎品，小心而轻柔与之唇舌交缠。手指抹过四散在胸膛和腹部的稠状物，涂抹在因双腿角度而绽放的菊穴四周，轻按使其慢慢放松。  
插入一根手指指节，肌肉记忆以及排外性仍然强烈。徐英浩加深了亲吻，用腿间仍然坚挺的分身摩擦紧贴的玉茎，转移着钱锟的注意力。一根…两根…三根…千辛万苦直到钱锟适应，徐英浩抽出手指，将忍耐许久的分身抵在了穴口处：“最后给你一次机会，我叫什么名字？”  
钱锟迷茫着睁开双眼，对上徐英浩：“你是……悠……唔……”  
徐英浩觉得自己就是搬起石头砸自己的脚，一次又一次从钱锟口中说出中本悠太的名字，锻炼的完全是自己的容忍度。不再想听到那个令自己讨厌的名字，分身一插到底，尤其还是钱锟悬空的状态，直直顶到直肠。  
“嗯……慢…慢一点……唔…太深了……唔……”九浅一深地耕耘，摆弄得释放过一次的钱锟再次兴奋异常，断断续续的呻吟更是致命的诱惑。  
张口钳住钱锟后仰而暴露的喉结，吸吮，换得一枚深红的印记，再虔诚地亲吻上印记，仿佛是一种神圣的仪式。  
“嗯…悠太……要到了…嗯……快了…呃…”  
徐英浩停下了所有动作，抓住了钱锟的分身堵住铃口，使得钱锟不满地哼哼。  
“要我继续吗？”  
“……”  
“要不要我继续动？”徐英浩不由得加重了几分手上的力道。  
“……呃……”钱锟吃痛，泪水又不自觉地掉下来，胡乱地点头。  
“跟我说，徐，英，浩。”  
“…徐…英…浩…”钱锟此刻也不知道自己到底说的是什么，只是乖乖地重复听到的话。  
“钱锟是徐英浩的。”  
“钱锟…是…徐…英浩…的。”  
“钱锟是徐英浩的。”  
“钱锟…是…徐英浩…的。”  
“钱锟是徐英浩的。”  
“钱锟是…徐英浩的。”  
得到称心的答复，徐英浩抽插得更加卖力，分身深入到极致，再抽至即将分离，如此循环，前面也不甘示弱地抚弄：“回答我，钱锟是谁的？”  
“徐英浩！钱锟是徐英浩的！”钱锟拔高了音调回答的瞬间，到达高潮，后穴咬紧，徐英浩跟着交代在了温暖紧致的甬道内。  
钱锟彻底昏睡过去，清理干净后，两人赤裸地躺倒在二楼的大床上，徐英浩紧紧地将钱锟圈拢在自己的怀中，亲了亲钱锟的额头：“你永远是我的。”  
一起沉沉睡去。


End file.
